kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Ira Gamagōri
Ira Gamagōri (蟇郡 苛 Gamagori Ira) is a main character in Kill la Kill. One of the student council's Four Elites. He is Satsuki's loyal, massive enforcer who leads the disciplinary committee at Honnōji Academy, and, as with the rest of the Elite Four, has a three-star Goku Uniform. Appearance The largest cast member, he towers over all of the other characters. His size seems to vary, but he is generally shown to be about 8-10 feet tall. He is extremely muscular. He wears metal gauntlets on his proportionately enormous hands, and metal spikes on his shoulders. He has short blond hair that is combed back, his eyebrows are arched and has silver hoop earrings in both ears. Powers and Abilities Three-star Goku Uniform: #'Shackle Regalia' (シャックルレガリア) *Ira's three-star Goku Uniform transforms into a diabolic looking bondage suit which renders him invulnerable to physical attacks while also boosting his strength and size relative to the amount of damage absorbed. : 2. Scourge Regalia (スカージレガリア) *A follow up transformation to Shackle Regalia which allows Ira to unleash an explosive area of effect attack powered by all damage previously absorbed. This form also grants Ira multiple tentacle whips with remarkable reach and destructive power. Personality He is the most outwardly loyal of the Four Elites. His description on the official Kill La Kill page states that he has sworn his undying loyalty to Satsuki, and the other Four Elite's pages did not mention Satsuki. He is very serious and has no tolerance for breaking rules or fooling around. He constantly berates his colleagues and keeps the students in line when Satsuki is not around. He is widely considered to be her right-hand man. Gamagōri also has a more violent side. He enjoys intimidating people greatly, and has absolutely no problem with killing people and making examples of them. He is a blatant masochist, and he thoroughly enjoys the pain inflicted upon him during battles, all while exclaiming stereotypically masochist statements like "Punish me more," or "I've been a bad boy!" History When they were in middle school, he wore his jacket loosely on his shoulders and had red spiked bracelets instead of gauntlets. He had chin-length hair that he wore loose, not slicked back. He is shown to be large and muscular for his age. He is implied to have met Satsuki right after Jakuzure did, as Inumuta is skeptical of her leadership before Satsuki battles Sanageyama, but Jakuzure and Gamagōri are shown to be loyal. During his Junior year of middle school, Ira confronted a group of juvenile delinquents in the act of bullying a small boy into committing suicide by threatening to abuse the power and influence of their parents to have the boy's father fired from work. After Ira failed to rescue the boy from a roof-top leap, Satsuki Kiryūin, a freshman at the time, made a sudden appearance, and circumvented the boy's death by padding his fall with a "Kiryūin Deluxe Trampoline". After single-handedly defeating the perpetrators with her katana, Satsuki announced her rule over the entire junior high school body and removed the bullies parents from their positions of power. This was Ira Gamagōri's first encounter with Satsuki Kiryūin. After graduating from middle school, Ira awaited Satsuki's graduation, and enrolled with her at Honnōji Academy. Synopsis Relationships Satsuki Kiryūin: He has sworn his ultimate loyalty to her, and his job is to enforce her rules. His thoughts seem to center around pleasing her. Image gallery Killlakill ep1 iro gamagoori 1.png Screenshot (264).png Screenshot (274).png References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Student Council Members